The HalfBlood Fall Fiesta!
by Passy
Summary: There's a dance, an argument between our favorite couple, and music. Summary sucks, and so do I. Story is finally complete. Enjoy! P.S Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Half-Blood Fall Fiesta!! Arriba!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO so don't sue me, I'm not rich you know!**

Hi my name is Percy Jackson and I am an absolute coward. Why? Well because…because, well its personal and its so embarrassing I cant tell you. That's why! Okay, okay stop begging I'll tell you. But mention this to no one. Zilch! Okay here goes. It was Monday October 26, 2007 and we had just given a potion of our dinner to the gods, like always. I was just about to attack my blueberry pie when a hoof pounded the pavilion floor. It was Chiron. "My dearest demigods I would like to announce that there will be a fall dance on Friday you must be at least 11 and higher to participate. Ten year olds and under will have 12 o'clock curfew. That is all."

Some excitement broke out. He looked around and asked "Any questions?"

Someone from the Athena table shouted "Can we bring dates?" I mean it was so obvious that , that was Janine , she was going out with Travis Stoll.

"Yes you may but there cannot be any inappropriate dancing or clothing." Even more excitement broke out. I stole a glance at Janine and she was mouthing something to Travis, it looked like "Meet you there." He nodded and went back to his conversation with Conner. I guess I was the only one who noticed them because everyone else was to busy chatting and giggling mostly that was the Aphrodite's table. I looked at Annabeth, she looked pretty miserable to me. I wondered why. She was poking at her meat and had a disgusted look on her face. Her other sibling Minerva Baxter told her something and she blushed.Then all she did was drop her fork and mumble something. Minerva just shrugged and popped a grape in her mouth. Annabeth waited a second and looked in my dirction. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes and looked away. _Great, Percy what did you do now! I thought._

"Settle down children, please settle down," Chiron said. We did. Before that I forgot to tell you guys that Silena smiled at me and did a little wave. It didn't take a genius to figure out that silena needed adate for the dance and I was her going to be her new chew toy.

After dinner I rushed quickly to my cabin hoping to avoid Annabeth or especially Silena. Unforanatly I wasn't quck enough on my way silena caught me and I knew I was a dead man walking. Well…soon to be dead man walking. In a giddy voice she said, "Hey, Percy!"

"Hi."

Now I'm a truthful guy so im not gonna lie…I panicked. Im not an expert on 'Girls 101' but my hands started sweating. "Arent you sweet," she said, "listen I have to ask you a few questions and give you some advice, okay, good, now c'mon!"

**Hey my fellow Fanfictioners!!! This story won! If not but you then buy my friends! I'm also going to do The Moonlight one too just b/c I feel happy! Now in order to get a chapter two I need at least three reviews. If you don't I will sit all day on the couch and drown myself with vanilla ice cream! I warn you that is a sight you do not want to see! **

**-W.G.F.T.B**


	2. Me and my big mouth

**The Half-Blood Fall Fiesta!! Arriba!!(Chapter Two)**

Silena dragged me to my cabin and I lead her inside. I had never had a girl in my cabin before, only Annabeth but she didn't count we were only friends. "Listen…have you thought about who you're going to take to the Fall Dance?"

"Um, not really," I said quickly.

"Well you should."

"Why?" She thought for a second. "I guess because you'll be dateless if you don't." The whole time I had, had my eyes glued on the floor, but once Silena said those words I looked at her. That was a big mistake. She caught my gaze and made eye contact.

"I…I'm not worried about being dateless, as a matter a fact I'm not even going to go."

"Oh must you have to! I know who to hook you up with!" So that's what it was! Silena was trying to hook me up, not get me hooked up with her. On second thought she could be lying.

"With….?"

"Oh, don't act stupid Seaweed Brain-that is what they call you, right?"

"Only Annabeth does."

"Good, then back to your question, you know who I mean! All you got to do is find courage! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to talk to Janine!"

She looked back at me, smiled and skipped toward the Athena cabin, leaving me confused like always. _Whew now that that's settled I can think peacefully._

The next morning nobody paid attention to any of the classes except me and a few other kids. I saw Annabeth rotating from various activities but she always had this sad expression on her pretty face. _Wait a second; did I just call her pretty?_

_Yes you did. I take it back. _

The rest of the day was a drag. Dinner was okay, but Silena still kept making faces at me. I was doing fine until all the Aphrodite campers turned to face me and made kissing lips and some batted their eyes. "That's it!" I shouted. "Stop it! I've had enough!"

"Sit down, Peter Johnson!" Mr. D yelled.

"I will not unless the Aphrodite cabin stops and tells me what is going on!"

Mr. D raised his eyebrow and nodded at the Aphrodite table. "Sir," it was Silena. "All we were doing was trying to encourage Percy to ask someone to the dance."

Mr. D turned to me and said "satisfied." Before I could respond, Dionysus asked the Aphrodite "Who does Peter want to ask to the dance?"

"He's in denial," she said. "Right Percy?"

"Um…not really."

"Who, Peter?"

**End of Chapter Two. Don't forget to Review!! Or else I won't do chapter four. **


	3. Arguments

I looked around and all the campers were staring at me. I glanced at Annabeth who smirked and then she looked away quickly.

"Well Mr. Johnson?"

I will not lie I totally panicked and the only thing I was able to say was, "Um…I…don't…she…confused…Silena."

Mr. D raised and eyebrow. He looked fat, I mean fatter than usual, his belly hung and his cheeks looked plump. I probably would have laughed but I was too embarrassed, and then I would have been in more trouble.

"Ah…so Silena, he meant to ask you?"

"No sir, he meant to ask some one in particular…I guess he is too modest to ask her." She thought for a second and said, "It is best that we let Percy figure it out by himself."

"So, you don't also don't know who I am supposed to ask?" I questioned.

"Yeah…I was-we were just trying to encourage you, but no, you had to make a big scene and all." I looked at Mr. D and he gave me a stare that warned me to shut my mouth or…else.

After that night I kept on wondering what Silena meant, I mean I was confused. Two nights later as I was thinking on my bed I started to make a list of my problems.

I still have not figured out what Silena meant.

The dance was two days away and I have not asked anyone…yet.

Annabeth still is mad at me

Clarisse wants to beat me up, again

Repeat 1-4 again

Then I fell asleep. On Thursday at breakfast, Chiron announced that if we did not have something to wear the camp store would sell stuff from Olympus. Some people were going to wear costumes others were just going to wear a suit and stuff like that. Once breakfast was done, most of the campers went to get their drachmas and buy their attire at the store.

The Ares cabin did not go, and some other girls from the Athena cabin. I was heading toward the store when out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth sitting beneath Thalia's pine tree. I made a split decision and headed at her direction. I guess she saw me because she turned and opened up her book.

"Shouldn't you be at the store?" I asked.

"No, I don't feel like…shopping. And you shouldn't you be with Silena, your girlfriend?"

"What! No, she is not my girlfriend! And if I were, you would see me incognito. By the way Annabeth…what is wrong with you? You're not yourself lately."

"You're not yourself lately," she mimicked. "I don't know what you mean Percy, I am being myself."

"Oh no you're not you scowl, roll your eyes and stick your tongue out at me! What did I do?!"

"Stop, being such a drama queen and I haven't ignored you! Sure I might have scowled and rolled my eyes at you for being such an idiot. I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Yeah…sure you're an angel."

"Oh, so you don't believe me?"

"Um…no, not at all."

She gasped. "Fine," she stood up and said "Good luck finding a date!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" she yelled. By the way, she walked to her cabin; I could tell she was furious. In addition, I had to find a friend in the meantime. I went to the camp store and looked at the suits. In a costume, I would look ridiculous and with a suit…well, at least I would look better in it. I looked for my size, which I will not say because you will laugh. However, I am not fat I am in good shape, I guess. Oh, my gods I sound like the Aphrodite cabin, I better shut up! I looked around but none of the suits seemed right. I gave up until again something caught my eye. I picked it up right away and guess what? It was my size! I had finally found the right suit. I picked a tie that matched it and a with dress shirt. After making sure that everything looked right, I paid the harpy, and surprisingly it was rather cheap.

* * *

**Hey my fellow fanfictioners! Today I had to write this quick!Sorry if its short balme my mother! And plus today is report card pick-up! Wish me luck! Hey at least Five reviews! Okay and I would like it if you review for my other stoy because i know how many reviews I have. Any way I hope you like this chapter and thank you all for reviewing the previous chapters, especially Mocha-Frappe227! If you intrested at what I got PM! Gotta go! Remember, Review!**


	4. Silena is not nice

**Sorry it took me so long and because this chapter is short, but hey I came back from a party and who doesn't like teasing drunk people! I'm a little bit tired plus my fingers hurt from typing my L.A paper, another story and other weird stuff.**

**Enjoy! And review so I can see who reviews and who doesn't! Or I'll hunt you and Tobey...something, somthing down. (with pitchforks)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, if I did there would be more books than just five. Moving on.**

* * *

The next day I was confused and pissed off. Once saw Annabeth and she gave me a cold look and left. Silena kept on winking and I walked away. At lunch Silena caught me by the wrist and said "Listen, Jackson, I've been observing you and you have no asked anyone yet! What is your problem?" 

"So you've been spying on me?" I said, blushing at the same time.

"Sort of, but you, you, you're hopeless, most of the girls are already asked out and the _others_ are left." She nodded to the right, indicating the two girls from the Hephaestus cabin and the Ares cabin.

"Um…no thanks I think I'll just go and see who is dateless and then maybe..."

Silena groaned. "No Jackson, this is what I mean! You are a loser. And not to mention a wimp!" She walked in a circle choosing her words wisely. I was about to slip away when she pinned me to the wall and started yelling.

"You can't even ask a girl to a freaking dance! What will happen to you on prom? I have tried, Mom knows I have tried, and this was my chance to prove that I was cupid material, but no, you had to screw it up! I hope…I hope you never find at date!" And with that, she marched to her table.

_Ouch_, said the inner me. _And to think she was nice._

Did she say _Prom_? Yes she did. I never thought about Prom.

I sat at my table and sulked. I had lost my appetite. Annabeth looked glum also. She barely touched her lunch.

I wonder if she had a date already. I guess so, who wouldn't like to take my friend to the dance. With those eyes that study everything and those luscious lips who probably-

"Hey Percy, I am going with a nice nymph to the dance? How about you?" Grover asked.

I was about to tell Grover my plan, but then we here a banging sound. I turned around and saw Clarisse trying to attack the Aphrodite cabin. The Aphrodite kids were running in circles shouting that it wasn't their fault. What fault?

Chiron called us all to bed and miserably I fell asleep.

**Grover's POV: **Poor Aphrodite cabin. First of all it wasn't their fault it was Clarisse's and second of all…I'm not sure. Percy seemed a little sad today at archery practice he kept on making cold faces at Annabeth and she to him. I asked him if he had a date and he didn't answer. Something's fishy and I'm going to get to the bottom of it! After I convince Annabeth to make me some enchiladas!

**Silena's POV: **Seriously, Percy is a loser. He can't even ask An-… I mean a certain girl. My mom is going to be so pissed. Oh well, there goes my shopping money all because of Jackson. Ugh!Now i won't getthat Gucci purse. I hate him.

* * *

**Remember Review! **


	5. Dance, dance!

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I do not own PJO, never will. Wish I could…but I'd screw things up, you know the rest.**

**A/N: Finally, I am able to finish this story! I'll tell you, the truth; it's been a pain in the butt trying to keep updating three stories. This is the final chapter to The Fall Fiesta. Its, totally not fall anymore, its winter and I haven't even finished. I've gotten lazy. But…it is complete. Enjoy. ******

**Annabeth's POV: **The stupid dance was here. Not that I don't like dancing, or I can't…its just I don't like the lights and stuff. I know that sounds like a pathetic excuse, but it's true. I would rather stay and read a book. Do something intellectual.

I felt pretty bad for blowing Percy off this whole week. But he would know right away something was wrong with me, and then he would ask questions. Knowing the

Hard-headed dim-wit, he is, he would follow me around and then get on my nerves, and spill the beans.

Still, I wouldn't want to risk our friendship. Knowing myself so well, I would explode and take my anger out on him.

I imagined myself at the dance. I was sitting down and watching my sisters with envy. They were having the time of their lives while I wasn't.

A sharp tug brought me back to reality.

I opened my eyes to find my hair curled up. Most of my cabin mates were changing into their attire and fixing their hair. Some were looking in a big bag of cosmetics, I'd never seen before. (Must have been the Aphrodite kids who gave them that.)

Minerva was standing next to me and so was Janine.

"What happened?" I held out my hair.

Janine and Minerva looked at me. "What?" They asked.

"Don't ask 'what?'. You know what!" They shook their heads.

"My hair, you idiots!"

"Oh…we curled it up."

"Yeah, I know you did! I thought I could trust you!"

"But you look nice."

It was hard trying to fight back a smile. "I do?"

They both nodded. "Now, let's finish dressing up, let's go, Min."

Janine grabbed her shoes and walked away giggling. I eyed her suspiciously, and then glanced at the mirror.

My hair was curled (obviously); I had eye shadow on and sparkly lip gloss. Time passed and it was as if I was in a trance, then I finally snapped out when I heard Janine say something.

"Bye, Annabeth!"

"You're leaving?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "It's seven. The dance is starting."

"Oh…"

Janine raised a manicured finger to her chin. "You should hurry up."

I sighed. "I guess, I should, huh?"

"Um, no, not really. You have _all_ night to get ready."

It didn't take a genius to know she was being sarcastic. "Oh…"

"You don't have to go. I wouldn't go if I didn't have a date, but you can find someone."

"Gee, thanks."

"What I meant was don't feel like you're a loser."

"Go."

"I'm sorry."

"Go, now." I held the door open.

"Fine! I was leaving anyways." She stuck her tongue out and left.

**Third Person's POV: **A cool breeze passed throughout the cabin then vanished. Then again, and again. The first thought that came over Annabeth was that someone was spying on her, but it seemed really absurd.

Her eyes darted over to the window. It was open. At first she thought it was foolish, but then realized a bit of imagination never hurt anyone.

She could pretend someone was with her, giving her advice and friendship.

Though she never had one, it would be as if she were back in preschool with her old imaginary friend. While other kids would talk in corners by themselves, she would grab a book and try to read.

The girl glanced back at the mirror. "Alright Annabeth, you're Cinderella's opposite tonight. You're going to the dance to have fun. Not to find you Prince Charming." She whispered.

Annabeth looked threw a few dressed that Janine had left for her. After minutes of trying to decide which color best matched her eyes, she finally chose one.

"Yikes, I sound like the Aphrodite kids." The girl giggled and walked to the pavilion.

The boy looked around, amazed. "Wow," was all he managed to say. His eyes scanned the crowded of dancing kids, nymphs, and satyrs. Percy wanted to see at least one of his few friends he had. He scanned once more for a person in particular.

Annabeth.

The girl was dancing and having a great time. Percy wondered who her date might be. But, she was just dancing with a bunch of girls. No guy was around her.

Annabeth looked stunning. She wore a slivery dress and torture shoes. A laugh escaped him, as he watched her curls bounced up and down.

Minutes went by and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Annabeth took his breath away.

As she swayed back and forth, side to side, she saw someone staring at her. Some the girls whom she was dancing with, giggled and nudged her side.

She spun around and saw there was someone there. Watching her closely. Like a hawk.

_Oh crap. She saw me. _Percy thought. He hid behind some two kids dancing with each other.

"Hey." The girl exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked at the girl and boy. "Janine? Travis?"

"Percy?" Janine pushed Travis's arm off her waist and shook him by the shoulders. "What happened to you?"

"Um…" His mind was trying to make up excuses to ditch her. "Aphrodite kids?"

"I thought so." Janine let him go and leaned against Travis. "So who's your date?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh that's funny, because—

Percy walked past her and did more spying on Annabeth.

Annabeth grabbed a plastic cup and served herself some punch. Her bracelet fell and she bend down to pick it up. A hand grabbed it before she could. Her eyes looked at the figure holding her bracelet.

"I think this is yours."

She knew that voice. Annabeth gulped.

"Yeah it is."

The figure stepped a bit closer and handed the bracelet. "Thanks…Percy."

"You're very welcome."

Her lips twitched and she broke into a smile. "I'm so sorry about this week."

"Its okay, you know." He really did mean it. Everyone needed space; in this case Annabeth needed the space. The gods know what she might do if she didn't get it.

Percy started at Annabeth intently hoping she wouldn't notice, once again he was wrong.

"What?"

"You…you look…what's a word to describe how you look?"

"Pitiful?"

He chuckled. "No, but it rhymes with _pitiful._"

Her cheeks turned from pink to crimson. "Oh…you don't look so bad yourself."

Percy fidgeted with his tux. "You think so?"

"I know so."

This time it was Percy's turn to blush. The chatted a bit more until Chiron came up on stage.

"Okay, children, grab your partners and get ready for a slow song."

There was squealing and coughing.

In the end kids ended up with each others on the dance floor. Up front were Janine and Travis, of course. Then Minerva and some dude.

Connor was dancing with some big girl which turned out to be Clarisse.

The slow song started and Annabeth shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "It's getting late. I should go."

"Okay." He mumbled.

She looked at him one last time and the crowd of dancing demigods parted before her.

Silena walked up to the boy. "You're letting her leave?"

"Yeah, she was tired."

"No she wasn't. Didn't you see that glow in her eyes when you…just forget it. You're a hopeless case."

That stung. Percy took a deep breath and followed Annabeth. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Care to dance?"

"I…I…sure," she stammered.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. _Deep breaths. It's cool. Just like last time._

He put one hand on her hip and smiled uncertainly. Annabeth returned the smile and places her other hand on his shoulder.

Time seemed to slow down. Neither one of them wanted the song to end. Both wished they could stay like this forever. Peaceful and unconcerned of what destiny was about to throw at them.

Knowing soon enough, the Olympian and Titan war would begin and it could tear them apart from their family. Their friends and…each other.

Both, Percy and Annabeth knew that not everyone will make it till the end. They had to live in the moment and leave the past behind.

And Percy would be the one to start it off….

"Annabeth, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Her eyes stared at his; she knew that this something was important. "What is it?"

"I…I…love you."

She giggled.

"What's so funny? I want to laugh too."

"You read my mind." She said between giggles.

"Why?"

"I was about to tell you the same thing."

His sea green eyes brightened. "You know that old cliché: Great minds thing alike."

She smiled sweetly, it hurt Percy's heart. Annabeth had to fulfill her dream of building a great temple to the gods. And with the war coming up, she might not reach it her goal. He needed to save her, protect her.

But how? How could Percy protect her and save the world?

Without thinking he twirled a piece of honey-blonde hair and leaned over to kiss her. At the last moment he hesitated. But something made him go on.

Annabeth's spell had been broken! No more days of loneliness. She knew she would have Percy forever with her. Not forever, no. Nothing can last forever.

There would be a time when fate would cut in between and tear them apart. And if that happened they would tear _her_ apart. After all these years, the Seaweed brain had become part of her. The person she was today was because he helped her to be who she was. She owed a lot to him. How could she ever repay him?

The kiss seemed to last forever, which was fine by both of them. Percy was the one to break it. He gasped for air and smiled. "Wow."

Annabeth opened her eyes. "I know." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish this could last forever."

"So do I, Wise Girl."

"How 'bout we ditch this dance and do something fun?"

"Sounds like a plan." He took her hand and they both walked away. Ready to face what the future had in store for them.

**A/N: So this is not the best chapter ever, but I really liked it. Hope you guys liked the ending. Now just hit the review button and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
